Code C
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Mereka yang hidup di sisi gelap. Halilintar. Taufan. Gempa. Sebuah misi yang akan mempertemukan mereka bertiga. Code C. Sesuatu yang mereka cari selama ini. Namun apakah Code C itu? Apakah misi ini akan memberi tahukan mereka apa itu Code C? / Semi-M/ Elemental Boboiboy / No pair / Warning inside


Jantungnya berpacu cepat seiring desing peluru yang bersahutan satu sama lain. Derap sepatu pentofel di atas keramik semakin mendekat, pertanda bahwa waktunya tak banyak. Ia terus berusaha berlari walau langkahnya terseok.

"Sial!" sumpah serapah melucur dari bibir pucatnya.

Dengan peluru yang masih tertanam di paha dan lengan sama sekali tak membatu pelariannya. Semakin lama semakin ia merasakan darahnya berkurang. Rasa sakit seolah daging tengah di robek coba ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Pandangannya pun semakin kabur. Ia bahkan tidak yakin dimana ia sebenarnya dan seberapa jauh kah ia telah berlari terpincang-pincang.

 _Sialan... kenapa tempat ini harus besar sekali?_

Derap langkah itu semakin mendekat. Ia tak punya apa-apa di tangan. Handgun yang ia miliki sudah kehabisan pelurunya lima menit yang lalu. Menggunakan pisau dalam keadaanya yang kacau ini sama dengan bunuh diri. Pilihan yang tersisa ada pada granat kecil yang tak sengaja ia dapat dari salah seorang penjaga di lorong pertama.

 _Tak ada pilihan lain._

Ia buka pengaman granat itu dengan giginya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia lempar granat itu ke arah orang-orang berseragam hitam layaknya FBI yang mengejarnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika dengung yang dihasilkan granat itu akan merusak indra pendengarannya. Ia harus menjauhkan orang-orang itu darinya.

Granat itu meledak dan sesuai dugaannya, telinganya berdengung sakit serasa gendangnya pecah namun ia tidak peduli dan berusaha kembali berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan punggungnya merasakan perih dari sepihan bangungan yang terpental ke arahnya. Tapi ia tetap berlari. Berbelok ke kanan dan kiri tanpa tahu arah.

Manik coklatnya terus mencari-cari jalan keluar –atau sebuah tempat baginya bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu. Bergerilya ke kanan dan ke kiri namun sayang yang ia temukan hanya lorong panjang yang seolah bagai labirin tanpa ujung.

"Ah sial!" tanpa ia sadari, langkah acaknya membawa pemuda bersurai gelap pendek itu ke ujung lorong. Tak ada lagi jalan baginya untuk lari.

Pandangannya semakin kabur dan ia merasa seperti diputar-putar. Kedua kakinya lelah setelah ia terus berlari selama berjam-jam. Ia kelihangan banyak darah dan Ia sudah tidak punya lagi tenaga untuk melarikan diri maupun bertarung.

Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Bunyi sepatu dan keramik yang semakin lama semakin keras, bunyi sirine peringatan, dan teriakan samar orang-orang yang berusaha mencarinya. Sungguh ironis karena ternyata suara suara itulah yang menjadi lulabi yang akan mengantarkannya pada kematian.

"Padahal aku sudah berencana untuk menghabiskan ramadhan di Turki bersama ayah."

Ia kehilangan rasionalitasnya, ia tahu itu ketika tangan kirinya yang masih dapat ia gerakkan bebas mengambil pisau yang terlampir manis di ikat pinggangnya. Kedua manik matanya seolah berkata 'Kalian terlambat' ketika banyak siluet kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengarahkan pisau itu ke lehernya.

"Selamat tinggal. Sampai berjumpa di neraka."

* * *

Code C

Presented by Chocolate Bubbletea

Boboiboy belong to Monsta

Genre : Crime, Action, Thriller, and more

Warning : Out of character, Alternative universe, Original character, Humanized character, Grown-up Character, Miss typing, and more.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Tahukah kalian jika dunia, negara damai yang kita tempati ini memiliki sisi gelap?

Sama halnya seperti siang yang memiliki malam, Yin yang memiliki Yan, dan cahaya yang memiliki bayangan, dunia yang kita anggap damai ini juga memiliki sesuatu yang disebut sebagai 'sisi gelap'.

Diperlukan orang-orang yang rela menodai tangannya sendiri untuk menyeimbangkan sistem dunia yang busuk ini. Karena tanpa orang-orang dari sisi gelap akan banyak ketimpangan yang terjadi ketika hawa nafsu dan keinginan tanpa batas manusia mulai menguasai. Orang-orang itu ada untuk menghilangkan ketimpangan itu bahkan tanpa diketahui oleh banyak orang.

Para penjahat yang tampak di permukaan hanyalah bagian kecil, bidak-bidak yang menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka yang mengendalikan sistem dunia bawah. Jika kau menggali lebih dalam lagi maka kau akan menemukan banyak sekali orang-orang yang lebih berbahaya dari penjahat yang kau lihat di televisi, berkeliaran bebas tanpa takut terendus anjing pemerintah.

Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat mengetahui keberadaan mereka yang terorganisasi dengan rapi itu. Orang-orang yang rela merogoh kocek dalam dalam demi posisi dan kekuasaan mereka di dunia atas.

Halilintar. Taufan. Gempa.

Mungkin bagi orang awam, ketiga nama itu hanyalah nama fenomena alam yang sering terjadi. Namun bagi beberapa orang, tiga nama itu adalah kode mencapai kekuasaan –dan mungkin kematian. Mereka adalah pisau bermata dua. Mereka bisa menjadi pijakan untuk mencapai kekuasaan tertinggi di dunia atas namun di saat yang bersamaan mereka juga bisa berbalik menjadi jurang yang akan menjatuhkanmu kapanpun mereka mau.

Mereka adalah yang paling disegani, ditakuti dan dikagumi. Mereka adalah yang terkuat. Semua mengetahui seberapa kuatnya mereka bertiga. Namun sama halnya seperti dunia gelap yang eksistensinya hanya isapan jempol di dunia atas, tak pernah ada yang benar-benar tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya.

* * *

 **August, 20. Tokyo, Japan.**

Bagi kota besar seperti Tokyo, batas antara malam atau siang hanyalah sebuah delusi yang diciptakan orang-orang tanpa pekerjaan. Tidak siang tidak malam, orang-orang masih menyibukan dirinya sendiri. Entah itu untuk perkerjaan ataupun untuk kesenangan.

Ikebukuro, salah satu daerah di Tokyo dimana kehadiran orang asing bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Orang-orang itu berkeliaran dengan bebas seolah tanah yang mereka pijaki ini adalah tanah milik mereka sendiri. Selama mereka tidak mengganggu ketertiban umum atau melakukan tindak kejahatan secara terang-terangan, mereka semua aman berdiam diri di sini.

Begitupun dengan seorang pemuda melayu berjaket hitam strip merah dengan topi berwarna senada ini. Di mata orang-orang yang melihatnya, mungkin ia hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak turis asing yang berkunjung ke negara mereka. Namun sorot dari manik rubynya berkata lain. Kedua matanya terkunci pada seorang pria melayu lainnya dengan jas hitam yang tengah dikawal oleh dua orang pria kaukasia berbadan tinggi tegap. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dan situasi di sekitar pria yang tingginya melebihi tinggi pemuda melayu itu.

Topi hitamnya ia tarik kedepan, menyembunyikan paras tampannya. Dengan lihai ia melewati orang-orang di depannya dan semakin mendekat pada pria itu. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket, mengambil sebuah sarung tangan tipis dan memakainya.

Pria melayu yang ia awasi terlihat was was dan gelisah. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari sesuatu dan raut ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya seiring dengan genggamannya yang semakin mengerat pada tas hitam di dada. Semakin lama langkah pria itu semakin cepat.

Begitu pria itu memasuki kawasan yang lebih sepi, pemuda bertopi hitam itu berjalan sedikit berputar. Mengambil jalan pintas melewati beberapa gang kecil dan rumah penduduk sekitar.

Pemuda itu bergerak lincah, dengan cepat ia mengambil pisau yang ia sembunyikan di balik ikat pinggangnya. Ia berlari dari samping kiri sang pria melayu menuju ke sang penjaga berambut pirang ikal. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia menebas pergelangan tangan si pria pirang, membuat pria itu mengerang kesakitan. Pria satu lagi dengan rambut cepak mulai bergerak namun si pemuda bertopi menendang kaki pria itu hingga jatuh lalu ia menginjak tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang sebuah handgun hingga pria itu mengerang dan melepaskan handgunnya. Sang pemuda bertopi berbalik dan meninju perut di pria satu. Pria itu membungkuk dan dengan cepat si pemuda bertopi menarik rambutnya dan kembali meninggalkan jejak pisaunya di urat leher si pria. Membuatnya beteriak dan tejatuh.

Ia kembali berbalik. Pria dua baru akan mengambil handgunnya ketika si pemuda bertopi tanpa ragu melemparkan pisaunya tepat ke arah lengannya. Kembali erangan kesakitan terlontar dari pria dua. Dengan lihai ia mengambil revolver di saku kirinya dan menembak si pria dua tepat di kepalanya.

Sang pria melayu berjas hanya berdiri kaku ketika dua orang yang seharusnya menjaganya kini tergeletak di jalan dengan bersimbah darah. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia berteriak keras dan bermaksud lari jika saja si pemuda bertopi tidak menahan kerah bajunya dan melemparnya ke tanah.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa lari begitu saja." Nada dingin di setiap kata pemuda bertopi itu membuat si pria melayu semakin ketakutan.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan? Tolong ampuni aku." Mohon pria itu. Matanya mencari pengampunan dari manik mata merah sang pemuda.

"Aku hanya ingin tas yang kau pegang itu." pemuda itu menunjuk tas di pegangan sang pria paruh baya itu.

Pria itu melihat ke arah sang pemuda dan tasnya. Tangannya masih bergetar dan ia semakin terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan. Dengan berat hati ia memberikan tas hitam di tangannya yang dengan cepat disambar sang pemuda. Pria itu berdiri dan berlari ke arah berlawanan. Hanya beberapa langkah hingga satu peluru tertanam di tempurung belakang kepalanya, lalu ia pun tersungkur ke tanah.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh pergi."

Sang pemuda bertopi pun berjalan ke arah si pria dua dan mengambil pisau yang masih tertancap di tangannya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak boleh meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Ia pun berjalan dengan santai melalui jalan memutar menuju ke tengah kota seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Kedua tangannya dengan lihai mengambil sebuah barang yang terbungkus rapi dalam sebuah kotak berlapis kertas kado bergambar boneka beruang seperti yang telah diinstruksikan. Tak lupa ia pun membuang tas beserta sarung tangan yang ia kenakan ke dalam tong perapian yang dibuat oleh anak-anak jalanan yang ia lewati.

Beruntung kotak yang ia bawa ini cukup kecil untuk bisa dimasukan ke dalam saku jaketnya, kalau tidak mungkin beberapa wanita kurang kerjaan yang menghampirinya ini sudah tekekeh geli. Pemuda itu jelas tidak suka saat ada orang yang menertawakannya.

DRRRD DRRRD DRRRD

Getar handphone di saku celanya menghentikan langkah sang pemuda. Ia mengambilnya dan melihat nama sang atasan tertera di layar lebarnya. Ia mendecih kesal sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Apa maumu?" ucapnya kasar. Sang atasan hanya terkekeh.

"Kau dingin seperti biasanya. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap baik sedikit saja padaku?"

"Sayangnya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Orang di sebrang itu terkekeh kembali. "Baiklah baiklah. Aku mengerti Halilintar. Lagipula aku disini bukan untuk berkelahi denganmu. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan menarik untukmu."

Pria bertopi yang dipanggil Halilintar itu menaikkan alisnya terkejut. "Pekerjaan menarik? Aku tidak yakin apa yang menurutmu menarik itu akan membuatku tertarik."

"Oh... kau akan sangat tertarik dengan pekerjaan ini Halilintar." Sang atasan menjeda kalimatnya, setelah mendapati tak ada respon ia pun melanjutkannya. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Bicaramu terlalu berputar-putar. Cepat katakan!" Halilintar mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Nada penuh bisa ia lontarkan pada orang yang menyebut dirinya atasan Halilintar itu.

" _Code C_. Aku yakin kau tidak asing dengan itu, dan pekerjaan kali ini ada hubungannya dengan _Code C_ yang kau cari-cari itu. Aku yakin kau akan melakukan pekerjaan ini kan?" nada sang pria di sebrang seolah merendahkannya tapi memang pekerjaan ini menarik untuk dilakukan.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Oh oh oh. Lihat siapa yang tertarik? Sayangnya semua detail akan aku berikan saat kau sudah kembali. Karena itulah temui aku di markas pukul empat sore tanggal 29 nanti."

Sebelum Halilintar mengatakan apapun, sambungan telpon sudah di tutup. Ia kesal namun rasa itu dapat ia tekan dengan rasa penasaran yang kini menyelimutinya. "Apa pekerjaan yang akan orang itu berikan?"

* * *

 **August, 20. Macau, China.**

Macau. Kota yang di kenal sebagai salah satu kota para penjudi kelas atas berkumpul ini semakin hari semakin di sesaki oleh manusia. Mereka yang entah terlalu serakah atau terlalu sombong dan memutuskan untuk menghambur-hamburkan uangnya di tempat laknat bernamakan kasino ini. Tenggelam dalam adiksi berjudi, alkohol, dan rayuan wanita penghibur yang mereka sewa.

The Venetian, salah satu kasino terbesar di dunia ini hanya berisi orang-orang dengan kantung tebal, harga diri tinggi, dan nyali yang cukup besar. Setiap jenis perjudian dengan taruhan selangit dapat ditemui di sini. Begitu pula dengan target dari seorang pemuda bertuxedo hitam yang kerahnya tidak terpakai dengan benar. Rambut hitam pendeknya ia gel kebelakang walau ada beberapa helai yang nampak sedikit mencuat dan tak tergel dengan baik.

Kedua manik shappirenya mengawasi gerak gerik pria buncit bermata sipit yang kini tengah diapit oleh dua orang wanita berpakaian cheong sam merah ketat dengan belahan pinggir yang hampir mencapai pinggangnya. Pria itu tertawa keras ketika untuk kelima kalinya ia memenangkan permainan poker di sebuah meja oval panjang berlapis beludru hijau. Senyum meremehkan ia lemparkan pada lawan-lawannya ketika putaran keenam akan di mulai.

Pemuda itu bosan menunggu tapi keramaian ini membatasi gerak-geriknya. _Wine_ di depannya sama sekali tak tersentuh walaupun ia memesannya. Dan beberapa wanita jalang yang silih berganti menghampiri dan menggoda membuatnya risih.

Selang beberapa menit setelah permainan keenam –yang secara mengejutnya dimenangkan lagi oleh pria obesitas itu- selesai, sang pria beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Meninggalkan beberapa protes dan keluhan manja dari wanita jalang yang merayu dan menghisap uangnya bagai lintah.

"Sudah waktunya." Sang pemuda berjalan perlahan mengikuti pria gendut itu. berjalan lihai melewati beberapa orang. Langkahnya tenang dan pasti seperti orang yang berjalan-jalan melihat lihat permainan apa yang kira kira akan dimainkannya. Namun matanya masih dapat fokus pada pria buncit itu.

Jaraknya dari pria itu kurang lebih hanya lima meter. Di depan ia sudah dapat melihat tanda toilet terpampang elegan dengan tulisan berwarna emas yang ditulis dalam dua bahasa. Inggris dan China.

Ia pun berhenti di salah satu meja kecil dekat toilet dan memperhatikan setiap kamera yang terpasang di sudut ruangan. Di dekat tempatnya berdiri, di depat toilet, setiap kamera yang mungkin dapat menangkap gerak geriknya. Setelah selesai ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan membuka sebuah aplikasi dan mengetikan kode kode aneh dengan cepat.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia selesai dengan semua urusan kamera cctv yang sudah ia hack beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang semua kamera itu akan menampilkan gambar yang sama berulang kali.

Ia kembali bergerak senormal mungkin dan masuk ke dalam toilet. Keberuntungan ada di tangannya karena ia tak melihat siapapun selain di pria buncit yang tengah mencuci tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan berjalan santai ke arah sang pria buncit lalu dan dengan lihai ia pun membungkam mulut si pria buncit sementara lengan lainnya menahan leher si pria buncit. Sapu tangan yang telah ia beri chloroform itu memberikan efeknya dengan cukup cepat sehingga mudah bagianya untuk menyeret si pria buncit menuju ke salah satu stal toilet.

Setelah memastikan di pria buncit itu tidak lagi bergerak Ia pun mendudukan pria itu, mengambil sebuah pisau lipat yang ia selipkan di sepatunya. Ia menyeringai pada si pria buncit.

"Selamat tinggal tuan Xiao Peng. Kuharap setelah ini kau mau lebih berhati-hati sebelum meninggalkan istrimu itu." Sang pemuda membuat si pria buncit bernama Xiao Peng itu memegang pisau lipatnya. "Oh! Dan ingat! Aku tidak membunuhmu tapi kau yang bunuh diri ya?" lalu ia pun membuat mengarahkan pisau itu pada nadi si pria buncit dan memotong urat nadinya.

Sang pemuda pun bergerak ke bawah stal dan keluar dari stal sebelahnya seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Ia mencuci tangannya dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya yang sudah di gel. Tak lupa ia pun mengangkitfkan kamera cctv yang tadi sempat ia kacaukan sistemnya.

Ia keluar dari toilet dengan santai. Pekerjaannya untuk sekarang sudah selesai dan rasanya ia tak sabar untuk berbaring di kamar hotelnya dan memainkan beberapa game di laptop sebelum ia harus kembali pagi-pagi sekali.

Seorang wanita dengan cheong sam biru menyala menghampirinya dan mengapit lengan kirinya tepat ke dadanya. Membisikan beberapa rayuan menjijikan di telinganya. " _Come play with me?"_

Pemuda itu tersenyum pada wanita itu. _"Sure."_ lalu menarik lengannya dengan kasar. " _But after you die, bitch._ " Pemuda itu pun berjalan keluar dari kasino besar itu meninggalkan sang wanita penggoda diam membeku di tempatnya.

Begitu ia keluar dari tempat itu, ia mengeluarkan topi kesayangannya yang ia selipkan di celana belakangnya. Sebuah topi biru dengan hiasan putih dan strip biru di tengahnya. Ia memakainya ke samping.

Ia menyetop sebuah taxi dan meminta sang supir untuk berkeliling sebelum ia kembali ke hotelnya. Saat duduk di jok belakang, ia mengelurkan smartphone bermaksud untuk bermain game sebentar ketika layarnya menunjukan sebuah panggilan dari seseorang.

"Hai wajah kotak! Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan santai.

Orang yang ada di sebrang telponnya menggeram kesal. "Tidak bisa kah kau sopan sedikit padaku? Aku ini atasanmu, bocah!"

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Tidak. Dan aku tidak peduli kau mau atasanku atau apalah itu. Jadi ada apa?"

Orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai atasan si pemuda itu kembali menggeram namun kali ini dengan cepat ia menghela nafasnya. "Aku punya pekerjaan baru untukmu, Taufan."

"Woah woah! Apa kau mau membuatku kerja rodi? Itu ada di luar perjanjian kita, bung." Dengan cepat sang pemuda yang dipanggil Taufan itu protes.

"Aku sendiri tidak sudi memberikan pekerjaan ini padamu tapi kurasa, kau sangat cocok dengan pekerjaan ini." sang atasan sedikit menjeda kalimatnya. "Selain itu, kurasa kau akan tertarik setelah mendengar apa yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan ini."

"Apa itu?" Taufan mulai terdengar tertarik. Karena jarang sekali _atasan_ nya ini memaksanya melakukan sebuah pekerjaan.

" _Code C_."

Mendengarnya, Taufan terkejut. Kali ini ia sedikit mempelankan ucapannya. " _C-code C_?! Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Detailnya akan aku katakan di markas. Kau datang saja pada tanggal 29 nanti tepat pukul empat sore." Dan sang atasan pun memutus panggilannya secara sepihak.

Walau kesal karena tiba-tiba diputus tapi entah mengapa Taufan merasakan rasa senang di dadanya meningkat. "Pekerjaan apa yang akan ia berikan padaku?"

* * *

 **August, 20. Bali, Indonesia.**

Deburan ombak yang tenang malam itu menciptakan sebuah melodi menenangkan di sekeliling sebuah kapal ferry mewah. Kapal dengan kemewahan sekelas hotel bintang lima itu berlayar dari pulau dewata Bali menuju pulau eksotis Lombok. Membawa ratusan orang dari berbagai negara yang tak keberatan merogoh kocek cukup dalam untuk menikmati kemewahan berlayar dari satu pulau ke pulau lainnya.

Berbeda dengan suasana tenang di luar kapal, di dalam dek sebuah pesta besar tengah di selenggarakan. Pesta besar yang di selenggarakan oleh sang penyewa kapal ini. Seorang pria berkebangsaan Thailand yang saat itu sedang berulang tahun yang ke empat puluh tujuh.

Makanan mewah tersedia di meja meja panjang yang terbungkus kain halus berwarna putih berenda. _Wine_ terbaik dari Francis di tuang bagai sebuah air terjun ke dalam gelas yang tersusun rapi dalam tumpukan berbentuk piramida. Para pelayan dengan cekatan melayani setiap tamu yang di undang. Tak membiarkan seorang pun merasa tidak dianggap malam itu.

Seorang pria muda berambut coklat bergelombang bersetelan jas hitam bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Sikap elegan dan intelek ia perlihatkan dalam setiap kalimat yang terucap untuk memastikan para orang tua yang di kemudian hari nanti akan menjadi partnernya. Seorang pria lainnya dengan jas hitam mendampingi si pria elegan. Bertugas sebagai seorang assisten yang merangkap menjadi bodyguard.

Pria yang dengan rambut hitam yang di gel kebelakang itu memperhatikan sekitar. Mata emasnya meneliti setiap tempat yang tertangkap jangkauan pandangnya. Sesekali ia juga melihat ke arah jam tangannya seolah memastikan sesuatu.

Malam semakin larut dan perlahan pesta pun berakhir. Orang-orang yang terlalu lelah bersenang-senang pun mulai kembali ke kamar masing-masing satu per satu. Begitu pun dengan sang pria elegan yang merupakan putra dari pengusaha terkenal yang menyewa kapal ini. Sang pria elegan masuk ke kamar khusus yang letaknya cukup berjauhan dari kamar tamu lainnya.

Begitu sang bodyguard mengucap selamat malam dan sang pria elegan menutup kamarnya, Ia pun segera mengeluarkan handphonenya. Mengetik sebuah pesan pada seseorang kemudian mengatur pengaturan waktu di jam digitalnya.

Lama ia menunggu, hingga akhirnya alarm jamnya berbunyi. Sebuah tanda untuk memulai misinya.

Ia mengeluarkan kunci cadangan yang diberikan si pria elegan dan membukanya dengan perlahan dan masuk. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh si pria elegan, membuatnya terbangun.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Saya mendapat pesan kalau ada kapal asing yang menuju kemari. Sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari kapal ini sebelum kapal asing itu sampai. Saya khawatir kapal itu adalah kapal para penjahat." Jelas sang bodyguard.

Pria itu mengangguk dan mengambil jaketnya. Ia hanya membawa handphone dan dompetnya karena itu adalah perintah dari sang bodyguard. Mereka berdua pun berjalan cepat melewati lorong lorong di dek kapal dengan sang bodyguard yang menuntun jalannya dari arah belakang.

"Tunggu. Ini bukan jalan menuju ke luar." Tutur si pria saat melihat kalau mereka justu semakin masuk ke dalam kapal.

"Memang bukan." Sang bodyguard merapatkan tubuhnya pada si pria. Sebuah benda berbahaya berbentuk silinder menempel di punggung si pria. "Diam dan ikuti saja perintahku jika kau masih sayang nyawamu."

Langkah mereka semakin cepat hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat yang lebih mirip sebagai gudang penyimpanan. Sang bodyguard mendorong si pria hingga jatuh dan tanpa ragu menodongkan sebuah revolver pada si pria. Si pria berjalan mendekat sementara si pria terus mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tumpukan barel minyak. Ekspresi ketakutan tergambar di wajah si pria malang.

Sang bodyguard berjongkok, pistol di tangan semakin di tempelkan pada kepala si pria. "Katakan kodenya."

Pria itu terkejut. Sorot matanya bingung. "K-kode apa?" tanya pria itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku maksudkan." Pria itu masih belum angkat bicara. "Berangkas. Amsterdam, Belanda. Berkas berkas tuntutan yang kau sembunyikan. Kau tahu itu."

Pria itu terlihat ragu. Melihatnya sang bodyguard menarik pelatuknya perlahan. Memperlihatkan bagian belakang belakang benda berbahaya itu siap meluncurkan satu peluru ke tengkoraknya. "2307AB! ITU KODENYA!"

Sang bodyguard tersenyum ramah dan menembakkan revolver itu tapi tak ada apapun disana. "Jawaban yang bagus." Ia berdiri dan tanpa diduga menedang kepala si pria malang itu hingga menghacurkan barel kaleng miyak di belakangnya. "Tapi sayang. Kalienku ingin kau mati."

Sebelum orang-orang mulai curiga dengan bunyi aneh dari gudang, ia pun dengan cepat keluar dari sana melewati jalan memutar yang jarang di lewati orang-orang. Tak berapa lama setelah ia keluar dari dek, suara ribut-ribut terdengar. Ia melirik ke arah jamnya. Hanya tingga beberapa menit lagi sebelum mereka mulai mencari-cari orang yang terlihat mencurigakan.

Ia berhasil berlari menjauhi beberapa awak kapal. Beberapa yang melihatnya tanpa ragu ia bunuh dengan sebuah pisau lipat. Menyerang mereka tepat di urat lehernya. Hingga ia sampai di ujung kapal.

Tanpa ragu ia terjun ke lautan luas dan berenang menjauh dari kapal mewah itu. Sesekali ia menyelam untuk menghindari lampu sorot yang di arahkan ke laut. Ia terus berenang mendekat pada sebuah kapal jet kecil yang menunggunya sekitar dua ratus meter dari kapal ferry itu. bersembunyi di balik kapal nelayan yang ukurannya lebih besar.

"Terima kasih, kawan." Ucapnya begitu ia sampai dan menaiki kapal jet itu.

"Tidak masalah, Gempa. Jadi kita kembali sekarang?" tanyanya pada sang bodyguard yang ia panggil Gempa itu.

"Ya. Urusan kita sudah selesai. Hanya perlu memberikan kode dan sidik jari yang aku dapat pada klien kita." Jelas Gempa saat kapal jet itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ia mengambil tas ransel di ujung kapal dan mengeluarkan isinya. Beberapa lembar pakaian kering yang dapat ia pakai. Baru saja ia membuka kancing kemejanya, dering smartphonenya membuat tangannya berhenti. Ia melihat nama seseorang yang tidak ingin ia dengar suaranya terpampang di layar datar.

"Iya?" ucapnya bosan.

"Coba tebak siapa yang mendapat pekerjaan menarik untukmu? AKU!"

Gempa memutar bola matanya mendengar suara wanita di telponnya. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik untuk menjalankan pekerjaan baru untuk beberapa minggu ke depan."

"Kau yakin tidak tertarik setelah mendengar ' _Code C'_?"

Gempa terdiam sejenak. " _Code C?_ Kenapa kau sangat yakin aku akan tertarik setelah mendengar kata itu?"

Wanita di telponnya tertawa. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa yang selama ini mengubrak ambrik file ku untuk mencari apapun yang berhubungan dengan _Code C?_ " Gempa mendecih kesal dan wanita itu kembali tertawa. "Jadi... apa kau tertarik?"

"Katakan saja detailnya!" titah Gempa.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengatakan detailnya di sini. Temui aku di markas tanggal 29 nanti tepat pukul empat sore." Lalu wanita itu pun memutus telponnya secara sepihak.

Partnernya saat itu terlihat kebingungan. Ia menatap Gempa seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi. Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya dan memintanya untuk kembali menyetir saja. "Pekerjaan apa yang akan ia berikan padaku, huh?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **a/n : Ok. So Akhirnya saya pun menyelesaikan fanfic tidak jelas ini. Bisa dibilang ini adalah rewrite dari connection yang yah... beda dikit lah #apasih.**

 **Intinya saya cuma mau bilang minta maaf pada orang orang yang sudah saya PHPin dengan tanggal publish yang selalu mundur. #bungkuk Saya usahakan untuk update secepatnya. Untuk terakhir saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca cerita action gagal ini.**

 **Thank you**

 **Would you mind leave a review?**


End file.
